About Rice Juice and other things
by IceColdSea
Summary: One Shot collection dedicated to four Polar Star Students, who stand in the shadows. But hey, at least they're together? (So yes, One Shot collection about four of my favorite SnS characters. Will include Fluff and Romance but also simple Friendship here and there)
1. Zenji x Yuki - A deal is a deal

**Author's Note:**

Hi,

since I am small I tend to start shipping two side characters from anything. Shokugeki no Soma was no exception.

So yes, I need a place to write a bit about my OTP.

My Rare Pair OTP, please don't mind me.

On another note, this One-Shot Collection will probably be mixed with another pairing. Like, the second Shokugeki pair I am obsessed with. Shun x Ryoko.

I'll keep you informed

for now I just wish you a happy reading I guess?

 **Important Note -**

The Characters I am using here do not belong to me

* * *

He really was a joke, wasn't he?

"Ridiculous", Ibusaki would have said.

But Zenji couldn't help it.

The sun was already setting and the cold autumn wind pulled on the suit he had put on.

In front of him was a view from long ago, but still so familiar.

The nostalgic as well as impressive sight of Tōtsuki.

"It really is huge." He quietly said for himself.

With a headshake he turned his back to his old school and muttered. "What am I doing here, actually?"

 _"Have you heard, Isami-cchi and Megumi are dating now." She yawned. "Another couple of lovey-dovey lovebirds."_

 _"Weren't you the one who swore, that Tadokoro would fit perfectly to Aldini?" He asked her._

 _She turned her head to him and looked at him, as if he was dumb. "They **are** a perfect couple. But, it's somehow strange how suddenly everyone falls in love, isn't it?"_

 _He adjusted his glasses and admitted. "Well you're right, a lot of couples have formed lately. But as long as they're happy and don't forget to cook."_

 _She pouted and kicked a rock that was laying on the street. "Hmph and I am still walking around alone."_

 _He looked at her and pulled up an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I am sure you'll find the right one one day as well."_

 _She didn't added anything. Her teal coloured eyes just looked to the side and seemed to be the thought._

 _He was already in thinking about something completely different as she suddenly exclaimed beside him._

 _"Hey! I have a fun idea!"_

 _Surprised, he turned his head back to her._

 _"How about a little agreement?" She asked in an excited tone._

 _"Agreement?" He repeated, still not understanding._

 _She nodded. "Yes, listen it will be fun."_

 _She stopped in her walk and so he did too._

 _With a wide grin she began explaining. "Let's arrange a meeting. A meeting in three years to be exact. If, in three years we find ourselves being single, then we'll meet on this exact day in three years. In front of the gates of Tōtsuki. In the evening. And then…" Her grin got even wider and she suddenly pointed at him. "We'll have a date."_

 _"What?!" He blurted out. But she probably already expected that reaction._

 _All she gave him was an innocent smile and she purred. "Oh, come on Marui, where's your sense of fun? It's just a date. You're not going o marry me or something. And who knows, maybe you do have a lover at that point."_

 _His expression remained doubtful. But after she gave him two very charming eyeblinks, he sighed. "Well, I guess it can't hurt."_

 _"We have an agreement then?" She gushed excited._

 _He hold out a hand and gave her a small smile. "I think so."_

 _And with a laughter she shook it._

And now he was standing here. At the agreed meeting point. At the agreed time.

No, Zenji didn't had a lover at this point.

The only girl he had ever dated had been Madoka Enomoto, but their conversation were boring for both of them.

They just bored themselves with stuff both of them knew and as Miyoko Hojo did that school project with her, Madoka had fallen for her instead.

He still felt so dumb standing here.

Holding on to a small agreement made on a long way home between two teenagers.

Yoshino wouldn't show up.

She probably had a lover at this point.

She always had been such an open person, easy with conversations and having no trouble with bringing people to laugh. It was easy to like her.

Next to that, she was pretty cute and quite good looking.

Why wouldn't she find someone?

And even if she didn't, why should she remember _him of all people_ and this little childhood agreement they made?

And still he just couldn't helped it, this morning.

And now he was standing here, all alone.

He sighed. It was time to go. The sky became darker and darker above him and the temperature of the air was sinking by every second.

He had already turned into the direction his car was standing as he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Ma…Marui?"

His eyes widened.

Slowly he turned back around again.

Her amber hair had grown a bit. She still had tied it to those cute little buns tough.

Her brown coat was opened and showed a green pullover and a black skirt to be under it. The skirt ended at her knees, which were covered by the transparent thighs she was wearing. Her black ballerinas were flat. Around her neck, a white scarf was flowing in the wind. In her hand she held a brown purse.

The teals eyes, he had seen so often as he was younger, seemed to be as surprised as he was.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other in silence. Only the sounds of the passing cars were heard.

Then she suddenly bursted into laughter.

"You…really….came…" She brought out between the giggles.

"Is…is there a problem with that?" He stammered, still a bit overwhelmed.

"What?" She shrieked. "No, not at all."

After she calmed a bit, she looked up and smiled. "I mean, this is how we agreed it, isn't it?"

For a moment he remained in silence but then he slowly nodded and stuttered. "Y…Yes.."

"Oh boy…" She softly laughed. "I have to be honest with you. I really didn't expected you to show up."

Now he also couldn't help but to smile as he admitted. "Well, to be honest, I thought the same way about you."

They both laughed, soft and shy.

"Well but I guess we both showed up, huh?" She then said. "Mhm, right." He hummed in response.

For a second there was silence between them again and they just looked at each other.

"Okay then." She exclaimed. Without a warning she suddenly took his arm and started to walk.

With an excited smile she looked up to him and asked. "So, Marui. Where do you want us two loners to go? We have the whole night! But payment is on you. I heard you just brought out a really successful book."

He smiled back.

 _Sometimes teenagers have some pretty good ideas._ He mused for himself before answering her question.


	2. Shun x Ryoko - Destined for each other

**Author's Note:**

Hi folks !

Yep, this One Shot Collection is still alive and it's now officially about the two ships Zenji Marui x Yuki Yoshino and Shun Ibusaki x Ryoko Sakaki, but here and there there will als be some platonic stuff.

Anyway these two are honestly my two favorite ships in Shokugeki no Soma and I am suffering since there is barely any content. So I have to make some myself, I guess.

The following One Shot is actually the first story I've ever written in Shokugeki no Soma. However, I did write it in German and never came to translate it until today. I did it now, very spontaneously as an entry for ShokugekiOTPWekk 2018 (Day 2)

The Prompt was Soulmate and so, this story of course takes place in a Soulmate AU.

One of the most known ones. The one were everyone is born with two eye color. One is their natural one and the other one is the color of their soulmate's eyes.

Also, keep in mind that this is the first thing I wrote for Shokugeki and that the characters were quite new to me back then.

So please excuse a little, possible OOCness here and there.

I'll try my best to show something new and fresh soon.

And now...Happy Reading!

* * *

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma or it's characters

* * *

 **Destined for each other**

One last time Ryoko Sakaki straightened the new, naval-blue uniform. She adjusted the striped ribbon and took a glance into the mirror.

Done.

There she stood, the new student for Totsuki Culinary Academy: Ryoko Sakaki.

It had been her dream to attend the school for years. Totsuki was the most acclaimed Culinary School in the entirety of Japan. Famous for throwing out a ridiculous amount of student during the six years they had to walk through to make way for the absolute Elite.

The graduates could be count off by hand.

It was not going to be an easy journey, but the Koji-specialist was willing to face the challenge and give it her all.

And well, maybe the academy would also turn out to be the place where she would meet _him_. Her-

"Ryoko! It's time! You don't want to miss your first day, don't you?" Ryoko turned around to look into the amused eyes of her mother. "Come on now slowpoke. Or your soulmate has already graduated when we arrive." Ryoko blushed and protested: "Mom!" But then she followed her mother outside where her father waited with the car.

And as she sat in said car and looked at her reflection in the window, she just couldn't help but to let her thoughts trail to her soulmate once again.

Totsuki was not just famous for being a cooking school. No, it was also said that a good bunch of people had found their soulmate on this very school grounds. According to a ton of blogs and TV-Shows there was a 75 % chance that Ryoko's soulmate would visit the school as well.

Everyone on the planet had a soulmate. A true love, a completion of one's soul. You just had to find this certain person. To make this easier, every human was born with two eye colours. One eye held their own eye color, while the other eye had the color of their soulmate's eyes. When the two destined for each other would meet and look into each other's eyes, they would sort off exchange their eye colors and both would have two eyes with the same color then.

Ryoko's reflection showed a pair of eyes that did not met her soulmate yet. Her right eye was orange. The left one however held a slate blue which she did not inherited from her mother who had fresh forest-green eyes. No, this blue defiantly belonged to her soulmate and like many people who were yet to met theirs, Ryoko often wondered who this person might was.

❥ · ❥ · ❥

"Goodbye, my dear." Ryoko's mother sobbed while holding her daughter in her arms. "I wish you the best of luck, Ryoko. We'll see us then during the holidays." Smiled her father. Ryoko answered honestly: "I will give it my best but I will miss you two a lot."

A last time Ryoko's mother runned her finger trough her daughter's long, purple hair before placing a kiss on her forhead. Her father hugged her as well before the two let their daughter go.

Now Ryoko was alone in a school full of hostile classmates, strict teachers and other dangers. But she did not feel cowed. Rather curious.

With a smile she took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "So, first an opening ceremony and then they already start with the lessons. Alright."

Together with the other newcomers Ryoko then started to move to the place where the opening ceremony would be held. Here and there she already spotted students who immediately had all looks on them with their mere appearance. .

A white-haired girl with glowing red eyes, who was accompanied by a tall, black-haired guy with the same red eyes. A blonde girl with tanned skin. One of her eyes was shining in green, while the other one had a beautiful, bright blue. A tall boy with white hair and brown skin, one green eye and one brown eye.

Suddenly the crowd parted to let a girl with long honey-blonde hair pass. She had closed her eyes and almost glowed of pride and power. A pink-haired girl carrying a clipboard followed her. Her eyes had the same combination that the boy with white hair had.

"Nakiri Erina." "The legendary God Tongue." She heard around her and while the majority of the students was was still staring at the walking beauty, Ryoko had already turned away. A student with orange and blue eyes she didn't saw yet.

"Hiya!" She suddenly heart a high voice. Slowly Ryoko turned her head into the direction the voice had come from and looked right into the beaming face of a girl her age.

The girl was quite short and build rather petite. Her amber hair she had styled into two cute buns. Her right eye shone in a bright teal color while her left eye held a dull grey.

"Ehm...Hey." Ryoko answered and it turned out to be enough for the girl to hold out her hand. "Name's Yoshino Yuki."

A little unsurely Ryoko took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Yoshino-san. My name is Sakaki Ryoko."

Yuki giggled. "You can call me Yuki. May I call you Ryoko-cchi?" "Ryoko-cchi?" Ryoko repeated a little taken a back. Yuki's grin only got wider. "Ryoko-cchi is it then."

Once again a jolly laughter escaped Yuki's lips and she continued to talk without even taking a second to breathe „So what brings you here to Totsuki? I honestly would have expected a harder exam given the school's reputation, but maybe all it's cruelty is yet to come. But in the end everyone who makes it ends up being a legacy! This might be the chance to get a glimpse of what heaven might look like, or what do you think?"

Ryoko answered her question with a friendly smile. Yuki might was a little hyperactive but defiantly seemed sympathetic. She probably would have chatted for ten hours straight if the headmaster had not just appeared on stage to give a speech.

❥ · ❥ · ❥

"You used the rice perfectly, it's worth an A. You may go now." A relieved sigh escaped Ryoko. That had been her last lesson for today.

Now she just had to find her sleeping place. Her parents had assigned her to a dorm. Polar Star was it's name if she remembered correctly. The more important question right now was it's location. Adding to that she had to buy some ingredients, since the sheet handed to her read that there would be some sort of entrance test.

The sun was already setting as Ryoko finally arrived in front of the building she had searched for. A big, western house almost overgrown by ivy. From the outside it looked a little like a haunted house.

A bag full of ingredients in her hands Ryoko dragged herself into the dormitory.

In a big entrance hall, that looked surprisingly neat and comfortable given the dorm's outer appearance, a small group of students had already collected. It was mostly silent except for the _very loud_ conversation between two boys. "You stepped on my foot!" "I will step on something entirely different if you blockhead don't get out of my way right now!" "How did you just called me, runt?!" „Did you just call me runt?!"

But the argument between the black-haired boy and the blonde boy was interrupted by the shrill voice of an old woman. "This is no good!"

A girl with deep blue hair ran out of a room that Ryoko suspected to be the kitchen. Tears were shimmering in her eyes and she rushed out of the door, so that Ryoko had to jump out of her way.

It was now entirely silent and the woman, who that voice belonged to, stepped out of the kitchen. Her strict look shifted to the two boys who had just bickered loudly and barked. "The next one!"

„Ryoko-cchi!" Ryoko suddenly heard a familiar voice. Yuki runned towards her with that ever-lasting grin. "So you're in this house as well! How nice. Fumio-san said that we could repeat the test as much as we please. I hope Megumi-cchi is going to make it as well." She looked to the door with a worried look, before beaming. "Then we would be three girls."

Ryoko smiled unsurely "Good day, Yuki-chan. Yes, looks like we're going to live in the same dormitory." Yuki nodded eagerly. "Just a question." Ryoko said and looked around. „What exactly is happening here right now?"

Immediately Yuki's eyes grew wider and she exclaimed. "An entrance test. We have to pass to even get in here. I don't even have ingredients with me!" "Oh, that." Ryoko mumbled understandingly and took a look at the bag in her hands. "I have bought some things. Way too many to be exact, I can lend you some if you want."

Happiness spread on Yuki's childlike face as she questioned. "Really?" Ryoko nodded and began to sort the things she did not need out to hand them to Yuki.

"Is that of any use?" "Oh yes it is! Thank you a bunch, Ryoko-cchi!"

"Not enough, try tomorrow again." They heard the old lady's voice again. A second later, the black-haired boy who had just fought with the blonde was walking out of the kitchen with an upset look on his face.

"Is there an order?" Ryoko asked Yuki who quickly shook her head. "No, you just have to be fast enough. Now that I have ingredients, I'll give it a try I guess."

"Next one!" The woman was calling out.

Yuki gave one last smile to Ryoko before moving forward. But she was not the only one who wanted to prove herself apparently. And so she ran right into a lanky, black-haired boy.

Vegetables, packed meat and other ingredients fell to the ground as the two crashed. Yuki and the boy both lurched backwards and a tingle could be heard as something else hit the ground as well.

Yuki quickly looked up with an upset expression. "Can't you watch your walk?"

But then addressed lifted his head as well and their eyes locked. Ryoko, who had run forward with the intention to help her new friend up, gasped as she looked at the boy.

She had seen the eyes of the boy already. One a bright teal, the other one a dull grey.

It was the same combination that Yuki had.

The two who had bickered earlier also stepped forward to inspect the scenery. Even the old lady had become silent and only watched with calm eyes.

Ryoko looked to Yuki who was blankly staring at the boy in front of her.

And suddenly she closed her eyes. One look to the boy, revealed that he did the same.

Ryoko held her breath as she watched Yuki, waiting for something to happen. And then Yuki finally opened her eyes again.

And there they were. Two brightly, shining teal-coloured eyes.

Immediately Ryoko swung around to take a look at the boy. He now had a pair of grey eyes. One of the two guys behind her whistled. The old lady smiled a little, while Ryoko heard whispers emerge behind her. "Have you seen that?" "Of course I did! The two are soul mates."

While Yuki had seemingly lost her voice, the boy was sheepishly scratching his head before saying. "I...I am sorry, I should have payed more attention. Are you hurt?"

The boys behind Ryoko exchanged a confused look. "Wait...does he even know?" "Is that seriously how one greets his soulmate?"

"Wait, I'll help you up." The boy announced and bend down. "Just a moment." He started to feel the ground, clearly in search for something. And a second later Ryoko saw what he was searching for. The round glasses laying on the floor. They had probably fell off as the two had crashed.

"I don't think he has seen her eyes clearly yet." Ryoko mumbled. The boy had reached his glasses by now and was now putting them back on.

"Oh, you did not fall down." Were the first words he directed to the utterly pale Yuki. She had found her voice again.

Her shivering hand pointed to the boy in front of her and she whispered. "Y...Y...You're...my" „Your what?"

"My soulmate."

Now it was the boy's turn to be speechless. His eyes had grown wide behind his glasses and after a little silence, he finally asked. "Did you just said...I am...I am...y...your..."

The Old lady was speaking up again. "Four eyes. She's your soulmate!"

Behind her Ryoko could hear the approval. "Yep.", "We've seen all of it."

The woman pulled a hand-mirror out of her pocket and handed it to the boy. Stunned he looked into it. His pupils shrank and he stared at Yuki. Then at the mirror again. Then Yuki. Then Mirror. Then Yuki. He seemed to have understood.

"Y...Y...You're my..." "Soulmate." The old lady ended the sentence to shorten the situation. "Does any of you two wants to cook now, or what?"

"Fumio-san." A male voice suddenly said. A blonde boy, one year older than Ryoko, stepped out of the kitchen. A shock went through Ryoko as she saw that he was wearing nothing but an apron.

"Look at them." He said to the old lady and Ryoko would not have been surprised if he had just started crying. That's how happy he seemed to be. "Two young souls have found themselves in our wonderful dormitory. Give the two a little time." Fumio let out a little sigh, before turning to the other blonde in the room. "Alright then, you are the next one!"

Yuki had blushed immensely in the meantime. She did not like it how everyone was looking at her. Embarrassed she looked to the ground where all her ingredients were spilled.

She then sank to the ground with a sigh and started to pick up her things. "Wait, I'll help you." The boy called out and bended down likewise to assist her.

"I am...uhm...Marui Zenji, by the way." He then introduced himself. "Yoshino Yuki." Yuki answered, but Ryoko noticed the small smile that formed on her lips. With a smile on her own she turned around. She was happy for Yuki. It seemed she had gotten a decent guy with a good attitude.

 _So that's how it looks like when soulmates encounter. It's...so romantic._ She thought for herself. But before her thoughts could travel to her own potential soulmate once again she heard the sound of an opening door.

In wonder who could possibly be even later than her, she swung around and her eyes fell on a boy in her age. But there was something odd. He was taller than Ryoko, wore the school uniform with an opened coat and had shaggy, auburn hair. And this very hair hid his eyes perfectly. Not even a brief look on them was possible. How should he ever find his soulmate that way?

Suddenly he seemed to cast a look to her. At least Ryoko suspected that he did, but she couldn't be for sure of course.

❥ · ❥ · ❥

 **Time Skip - Three years later**

"Now that I am here the top spot is mine."

The rest of the transfer student's speech was not graspable anymore because of the loud, angry yelling of the student's body that emerged afterwards.

"What do you think?" "Get lost!" But suddenly one voice threw a quite interesting information into the crowd. "Wait a moment people. I heard rumors that he is in fact Erina-sama's soulmate!"

The name 'Erina-sama' alone silenced the crowd immediately. The transfer student with two golden eyes and fire-red hair only scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, right. That Nakiri-Girl. Yeah, she's my soulmate. But that does not really interests me to be perfectly honest." He grinned. "This here is all about cooking!"

While the famous Erina Nakiri now stormed on the stage and fumed that she did not wanted to be connected with this incredible airhead, Yuki turned to Ryoko with a smile. "First day of highschool and so much action already, hm?"

The two were standing right in the crowd together with their dormmate Megumi Tadokoro. Today was the day on which them and the other survivors of the 92nd Generation would start their first year of highschool.

During the three years they had spent on the school already, they had grown from childs into teenagers. Ready to take on the endless, culinary battle.

And how many have hoped Totsuki had also united many souls already. But Ryoko was not one of them. She was still looking at an orange and a blue eye.

"That concludes the opening ceremony. Please move to your classrooms now." Between the many students who started to walk towards the many school buildings Ryoko, Yuki and Megumi also got moving.

"Hey!" Yuki then exclaimed. "There are the guys!"

She pointed to a group of boys and pulled Ryoko with her. With the other hand she waved and called out. "Zenji!"

Yuki's soulmate turned immediately and so did his companions. There were Shoji Sato and Daigo Aoki, Polar Star's ever-bickering musclemen. And of course, how else could it be, Zenji's best friend Shun Ibusaki. Dubbed "the one without soulmate" by some students.

Sometimes Ryoko couldn't help but to agree. She didn't know why, but for some reason it annoyed her that she did not know how Shun's eyes looked.

Zenji and Yuki were the only couple within Polar Star for now. They had grown closer and closer by each day during the three years. They were destined for each other after all. Now the two were laying in each other's arms while Ryoko and Megumi greeted the rest of the boys.

Shun, she greeted a little more festive. "Hello, Ibusaki-kun. Did you had nice holidays?"

"Can't complain." Was the short-cut answer.

Typical.

"Well, here we're all united back again." Shoji grinned, but Daigo added. "Well, minus Isshiki-senpai." .

"And what do you think of the transfer student?" Yuki asked now. "Well he must have quite the balls to hold such a speech." Was Daigo's statement and Shoji nodded approvingly. A rarity by the way. Megumi only looked to the side.

"Well, the aspect _I_ find the most interesting is that he apparently is Nakiri Erina's soulmate." Yuki said. "She didn't looked all to happy though." Ryoko deadpanned.

"I really don't want to disturb our reunite party, but we should really get moving now. Or else we'll be late for class." Zenji now spoke up.

"You're right." Yuki then replied and grabbed his arm afterwards. "See ya all later in the dorm. Then we celebrate a party in Zenji's room."

"Why in MY room?" Was the last thing they heard from the two, as Yuki pulled her soulmate away to get to the lessons.

❥ · ❥ · ❥

"Welcome back to school." Professor Jun Shiomi smiled. "Please search yourself a partner for this task."

Ryoko scanned the classroom, while slowly pairs formed around her. Then she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and had a boy with red locks in front of her. He was an unfamiliar face to her eyes. "Ryoko-Chan, wanna work together?"

Confused about the sudden first-name-basis from a stranger, she asked. "Oh...uhm...Do I know you?" But then she noticed that the boy's eyes were only focused on one thing: her chest. Immediately she felt uncomfortable. The older she had got, the more her breasts had grown. And now she could show off quite the respectable bust. Not that she wanted to badly.

Often she felt lusty looks burning on her and just wanted to sink to the ground.

"I am..ehm..." She just wanted to deny the offer as suddenly an arm laid around her. A blonde guy was now standing beside her and wore a prideful grin. "Sorry, but Ryoko-Chan already works with me."

"Excuse me, but could you please let go off me. I don't even know you" She said politely, but sharply. To her dismay, the grip of the boy only tightened. "Let go off me!" She demanded a little louder this time. But the boy was seemingly deaf to her voice. With shock Ryoko watched how his hand slowly but surely moved to her breast and she prepared to scream.

"Hey!" Another voice suddenly reached her ears. A familiar one. She turned her head and saw Shun Ibusaki, with an emotionless facade as always and crossed arms. The two guys had turned as well. "Don't you two twats see that she's uncomfortable and does not want your company? She clearly stated it."

For the redhead, Shun's cold and sharp voice was enough to run away immediately. The blonde though was harder to impress.

"And? It's only a girl?"

Shun calmly took a step forward. "Maybe you know that I am an expert in smoking. I suggest that you let go off her right this instance, apologize to her for the audacity to even look at her and next time you keep at least 3 meters away from her. Or I will smoke your disgusting, perverted ass right here and now."

"You goddamn-" The blonde wanted to growl some threat but was interrupted by the light voice of Professor Shiomi who had approached their table without making a sound. "Is there a problem here?"

All colour went out of the blonde's face and he stammered "No...No.." "Well then, Daishi-kun, I would suggest that you begin searching for a partner then. I think Sakaki already has one." She smiled into the direction of Shun.

Reluctantly Daishi took his arm from Ryoko who sighed in relief. Daishi threw a last hate-filled look towards Shun before disappearing.

Professor Shiomi gave the pair one last nod before continuing her stroll.

Ryoko turned to Shun. "T...Thanks, Ibusaki-kun." But Shun only shrugged. "No big deal. We are dormmates after all. Adding to that, Yoshino would shrew me into pieces if I would not help in a situation like that."

Ryoko nodded. "Of course." Still she felt a mild disappointment gleaming in her. "So, do we work together now?" Shun asked then, which made her let out a surprised: "Hm?"

"Well, you're the only one here who has talent." Shun answered as if this would be totally obvious.

Slowly Ryoko nodded. "Alright then, when you put it so nicely."

In front, Professor Shiomi clapped her hands. "So now that you all have found your partner, I'd like to ask you to cook up a Curry dish."

Immediately the students got uneasy. Professor Shiomi was an acclaimed expert when it came to Curry after all. She certainly would not be easy to please. Ryoko was not all too ecstatic about this task either.

"Curry? I barely worked with that." "Hey." "And this is Professor Shiomi after all!" "Hey!" "No way, I'll be able to please her!" "HEY!"

Suddenly she felt how two hands grabbed her cheeks and then her head was turned to the emotionless face of Shun. "Hey, calm down. Look at me." "Well, I don't have another choice don't I?" Ryoko mumbled.

For a short moment Ryoko believed to see a small smile forming on Shun's face. But no, her eyes must have tricked her. He looked as stoic as ever.

"Listen." He stated calmly. "This will probably not be the last time, we'll have to work with curry. This is highschool after all Sakaki. Shiomi did only say that we shall use Curry, not that it has to be the main factor. If we use our specialities correctly we'll surely be able to cook up a good dish. What do you say?"

Ryoko nodded and Shun let go off her. "Alright, first we have to get ourselves some meat."

❥ · ❥ · ❥

"The curry could honestly be better, but this smoked chicken coated in rice malt is absolutely delicious. You two have earned yourselves a B." Professor Shiomi praised after laying away the spoon. "You two will surely make it far."

Shun mumbled a Thank you, while Ryoko bowed. "Your praise means a lot to us, Shiomi-sensei. We're glad you liked it."

„You two are done, you can go."

The two simultaneously turned to leave the classroom while they felt the looks of the others burning on them. As they were outside, Shun already wanted to walk away but Ryoko grabbed his arm and stopped his walk. "Ibusaki-kun. I just wanted to say thank you again."

"Again, no big deal." But Ryoko smiled at him, warm-heartidly. "It was fun working with you. You're really talented. We should do that more often."

Something seemed to spread on Shun's face. Was that...Red? Ryoko could not recognize it properly as he turned his head at the speed of light away from her. "You're also a really good chef, Sakaki. See you later."

And then he walked away.

❥ · ❥ · ❥

Totsuki was actually a school that was great at offering distraction. But no matter how many cooking tasks were thrown on Ryoko that day, she still couldn't help but to think over and over again about her first lesson.

She had never realized how much Shun has grown over the year. His stoic voice also had some calming aspect in it. Adding to that he was really attract-

"Ryoko, is everything okay?" Startled Ryoko whirled around to look into the confused face of Yuki. "You're so absent the entire time. We still have to finish our dish." "Oh. Yes. Of course. I was distracted, I am sorry."

That's how it went for the entire day and even later in Polar Star her mind trailed again and again to Shun Ibusaki.

Sighing she stepped out of the bathroom. She had quickly made use of the girl's time and took a shower. Now she was about to get the rice juice for the party from her workshop, as suddenly Megumi stepped in her way.

The poor girl looked very defeated. "Megumi, everything okay?" "Oh, it's nothing." Megumi shook her head. "I just need a fresh bath, that's all."

It did not sound all too convincing, but Megumi had always been like that.

And so Ryoko only answered with an "Alright then" and let the petite girl pass.

As she then walked through the hallways she suddenly saw smoke crawling out of one of the doors. She knew instantly who it was. She also herd a wild herd of animals, Yuki's yelling, books loudly falling to the ground, Zenji's whining and how Fumio scolded room 208, 116 and 205 through the speaking pipes, but her entire concentration laid on the smoke which was now slowly fading.

The door went open and like she expected it Shun stepped out of it. "Used one of the empty rooms for smoking again?" She asked.

He nodded, but didn't said anything and so Ryoko had to continue."I want to get the rice juice from downstairs." After a short pause, she finally asked. "Do you want do help me?"

For a few seconds it was silent, before he said. "Well I can't smoke anyway, so why not?"

She felt a warm happiness spreading in her body and smiled. "Thanks. Well then, follow me."

❥ · ❥ · ❥

 **Time Skip - A few weeks later**

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

One should think that this was an emotion filled question, but Shun managed it to convey it as stoically as ever.

In return Ryoko almost bursted from all the feelings and questions that raised within her as she stared at Shun with wide eyes.

 _Did he just asked me...to...Alright calm down Ryoko. Everything's alright. I can't believe it! He really asked me! He wants to go out with me! Wait a moment. This is not my soulmate. But is that even important?_

The first word she could vocally get out then was. "What?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Shun simply repeated, but she noted that his voice didn't sounded as apathetic as usual. More serious with a glimpse of...hope? He held out his hand.

A part of her wanted to. Right this instance. That part wanted to jump into his arms and clamour: "I thought you'd never ask me." But there was also another part. This part lectured: _"Shun is not your soulmate. Ryoko, remember that your destined for someone else. Isn't it one of your biggest dreams to meet him? The man who is going to complete your soul? What you feel for Shun is probably not true love. Just hormones playing a prank on you."_

The smallest part of her whispered. _"How do you want to know that it's not him? You did not saw his eyes."_

Ryoko brought up all her courage and spoke. "Ibusaki-kun. On the one hand, I want to go out with you really badly, but..."

Shun pulled his hand back and asked with an timid undertone. "And on the other hand?"

She averted his face. "Well you know. We live in a world in which we are all destined for someone." "And you care about that?" Shun suddenly crowed, making Ryoko flinch a little. Not understandingly she looked backt to him "Of course I do. That's nature. Just look at Marui-Kun and Yuki. They're happy together, it can only be right thing to find one's soulmate."

"And what if you don't?"

Ryoko gave him a shocked look. There were people who did not find their soulmate. It was one of her biggest fears.

"I...I need to."

Shun did a step backwards and his voice swung back into it's emotionless tone. "I understand."

"Listen." Ryoko called out. "I really would like to-" "I did understand!" Shun barked, making Ryoko flinch a second time.

He was just about to exit the room, as the smallest part of Ryoko finally called louder: _"What if it's him after all?"_

"Ibusaki, wait!"

Right in front of the door Shun stopped. He did not turn to her though. "What is it?"

"Let me...", she took a deep breath , "let me see your eyes."

Now he swung around and seemed to be utterly aghast. "Why...Why would you want that?"

"I...I.." She stammered. "Maybe there is still a chance. I just want to know."

She took a step forward. "So?" "No!"

Now she heard it clearly. Panic.

"Please Ibusaki. I need to know." "No way!"

Anger started to raise in her. "Why not?!"

"You just...can't..." Shun tried to explain, but Ryoko immediately snapped back. "Why?! I really don't understand why you are hiding your eyes! Are you...are you scared of meeting your soulmate?"

"No...it's..." Ryoko now walked right to him and crossed her arms in front of him. "Of course you are." She accused.

"No!" Shun threw back and his voice had gotten a little louder now as well. "If there's no problem, why can't I just take a look at them ?!" "No means No."

Slowly but surely Ryoko had enough. What was that guy's deal? She did not understand this hiding of his eyes from the start on.

"By god, Ibusaki! What's the matter?!" "That's none of your business!" "Gosh, just tell me Why? Why? Have you met your soulmate already and try to hide it from the world?" "No, of course not!" "Then what? What are you afraid off?!"

Now he was actually shouting. "That it's not you!"

Instantly all her anger was gone in the wind. Her brain was now way too busy to comprehend the information she had just received.

"W...What?"

Angrily he turned his head away but repeated much softer this time. "I am afraid that my soulmate might not be you."

She stared at him blankly. His auburn shaggy hair, the green turtleneck, the white jeans, the gritted teeth, simply everything.

And then she knew what to do.

Gently she lifted her hand and slowly turned his head back to her. Now she lifted her other hand which came nearer and nearer to Shun's bangs in slow motion.

As her hand was directly in front of his bangs, she paused for a second. He wanted to turn his head away quickly, but it was too late.

She lifted his hair and exposed the widened eyes underneath.

Ryoko's heart stopped beating and her breath got stuck in her throat.

What looked at her there, she had seen often enough in her life.

One slate blue eye. One orange eye.

The two looked at each other, waiting for something to happen and the time seemed to have stopped.

Ryoko's heart pounded up to her throat and millions of voices inside her screamed: _"Please! Please! Please!"_

Suddenly it was like a heavy weight was put on her eyelids, nearly pressing them shut.

 _No...I need to stay awake...I can't._

But all resistance was useless. A second later she found herself in total darkness. But then she felt something. Something warm. Her eyes seemed to tingle and a feeling of freedom and happiness came over her. As if she could fly.

But the feeling left as quickly as it had come, leaving Ryoko alone in the dark and the unknown.

But her eyelids now felt refreshed and awake. Shun came back into her mind again and immediately she teared up her eyes.

A pair of slate blue eyes was looking back at her.

"Ibusaki?" Ryoko asked. But it was all she could say before Shun pressed his lips on her's and pulled her closer.

She was surprised and her eyes widened. But then she put one and two together.

The beautiful realization spread in her body like a warm sun:

 _Shun is my soulmate!_

She closed her pair of orange eyes then and returned the kiss.

To say that she was happy did not even came near it. No words could be used to describe the sheer joy she was feeling right now.

The kiss took a while until they let go of each other and gazed deep into each other's eyes with reddened cheeks.

Then Ryoko broke the silence. "Well, looks like we are destined for each other."

Shun's hand went through his hair and he hid his eyes again. But that did not bother her anymore. "Looks like it." He replied.

One question was still burning on Ryoko's lips however. Calmingly she took his hand. "About what you said..."

Shun sighed. He already predicted that he would have to talk about this. "Since I've heard of this soulmate-stuff, I wanted to have nothing to do with it. I did not want someone who 'completes my soul'. I was absolutely sure, I would be better off alone. And to keep it that way, I let my hair grow that way. Over the time, I even nearly forgot that my soulmate was still walking around somewhere probably...But then"

He looked directly at her.

"Then I saw you. As I stepped into Polar Star the first time and you looked at me with your big two-colored eyes. Never before I had seen my combination on another person and first I wanted to ignore it but..."

His cheeks took a red color.

"You have always been so gentle and friendly. Also you were always so calm right in between this circus that we daily reside in. I always forced myself to look away but when you let out that warm laughter of yours and play with your silky hair. I just couldn't anymore. And I think I just fell in love with you over the time."

While Ryoko's heart accelerated once again and she tried to resist the desire to put her lips on his again, Shun turned his head away again.

"I wanted to talk to you and tell you that we might be soulmates but then the fear hit me. No way, we are the only ones on the planet with a pair of orange and blue eyes. What if your blue eye had belonged to someone else and not me? So I really didn't wanted to know anymore if we were destined for each other or not. Because it would have hurted if we would have not been."

She lifted her hand once again and gently turned his face back to her's. Warmly she smiled at him. "But we are."

His hand reached for her's and he began to softly caress it. Then he smiled as well. It was a small, timid smile. But for Ryoko there had been nothing more beautiful.

„Yes and nothing could make me happier."


End file.
